Inevitable
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: "My ascendance is inevitable, Doctor, as you will soon see..." One-shot.


_"You."_

The echoed word traveled through the console room of the TARDIS, filled with surprise and contempt. Of all the things the Chessmaster didn't anticipate suddenly appearing in the middle of his ship, it certainly wasn't the transparent creature before him, smiling with that sinister aged expression.

"Me." The unwelcome visitor replied dryly, clearly delighting in the Doctor's frustration and startled reaction. The phantom's outline constantly shifted, like waves of an active ocean, even the features of the man were hard to discern.

Regaining himself without pause, the Doctor narrowed his eyes at one of his oldest foes. "You're not welcome here."

Despite the transparent appearance almost made hard for the Time Lord to see him, the Valeyard raised a brow. "I would think," He began, his own voice distorted. "As we are the same being, this TARDIS, by extension, would belong to me, no?"

From the other side of the console, the Doctor absent-mindedly gripped his white hat. His mind raced to fully comprehend the situation before him: The Valeyard, transparent, in his own TARDIS. Possibly the most dangerous adversary in creation, standing on the other side of the room just observing his counterpart. The Doctor considered his options. Ace and Benny were elsewhere within the ship, leaving the Time Lord to deal with this abomination of a being alone.

Which was fine by him. "Only in your world of delusions, Valeyard." The shorter man retorted, straightening himself. "You have five seconds to leave before I force you out."

The enemy barked a short laugh, the harsh sound bouncing off the interior walls. "And how do you plan to achieve as such, little man? I know you well enough that you wouldn't have expected this outcome to prepare for it."

"It's never too later to try."

The Valeyard narrowed his eyes, evenly matching the Doctor's stare. "No, I suppose not..."

The Doctor waited for more, before slowly walking around the console to approach his adversary. Cautiously, however, who knows what schemes the Valeyard would be playing at this time.

"How long I have waited for this." His foe suddenly stated, sneering at the shorter Time Lord. "Your previous buffoon of an incarnation thought that sacrificing himself to ensure your existence, that keeping me trapped within the Matrix would be the end of me. How he was mistaken, just as you are foolish to believe you can ever stop me, Doctor."

His brow furrowed, trying to make sense of the Valeyard's words. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah yes, you are ignorant to the self-sacrifice of your previous self." The Doctor's frown deepened at the amusement and mockery rolling off the Valeyard's see-through tongue. "But it is irrelevant now. While I remained trapped within the Matrix, my release, and ascendance, is inevitable. Your existence will end soon, Doctor, and the remaining lives you have will be rightfully mine."

"So you think." The schemer retorted.

"So I _know."_ Then grey eyes flickered towards the white doors. The Doctor cautiously followed that gaze. "And considering how you treat your so-called friends, they would be gratified to your destruction."

"Leave them out of this." The Doctor said quietly, force leaking from his tone.

Again, the Valeyard laughed. "So sentimental! Tell me, are your tools aware of exactly how highly you regard them, after your continuous habit of utilizing them like puppets on strings?"

"You are in no position to judge my actions, Valeyard." He will not tolerate this condescension by this evil entity. "Leave my TARDIS, and never return. And I'll see to it no one ever finds you in the Matrix again."

"'Your TARDIS'?" The taller man smiled ironically. "For now, at least. But it won't be long before otherwise."

"How are you here, anyway? If you're still trapped within the Matrix?" The Doctor couldn't resist asking. Curiosity killed the cat, but the Doctor was far more acute and cautious than the a feline.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The Valeyard responded flippantly. "Suffice to say, I might have interacted with my TARDIS sometime ago."

Ignoring the fact he referred to the ship as his own, the Doctor smiled crudely. "Then I'll be sure to remedy whatever it is you have done to my ship, after I am done dealing with you for good."

"Ah, the darker side reveals itself throughout." The smile disappeared. The Valeyard grinned in satisfaction. "We are more alike than you believe, Doctor. And soon, after I have taken your regenerations, your ship, and everything you love for my own, that fact will be made clear."

Though this incarnation was rarely susceptible to fear, the Doctor couldn't repress the shiver crawling along his spine. "Over my dead body." He replied evenly, meeting the deadly stare of his most dangerous foe.

"Be careful what you wish for, little man." The Doctor didn't show a reaction to the goading, but the taller black-robed man pressed on, "Your lives are mine, as they always have been. And soon, there will be no limit, no obstacles to my power. When you die, everyone else you love and cared for will follow, and I think I'll start from the very beginning, to your first dear sweet companion... I'm sure little Susan will love to see me again."

Despite appearing unfazed, a rush of anger prompted the Doctor to snap, "You will be long dead before you could harm a single hair on her head." As the Valeyard went silent, he took that opportunity to continue, "Whether you are me or not is no longer the case, Valeyard. I will dedicate my life to stopping you no matter what you have up your sleeve. You made a grave mistake showing yourself here, because now I know how to stop you, and never allow you to harm anyone ever again."

A long pause flew through the room, accompanied only by the continuous beeping and hums of the console. A heated staredown between the two Time Lords lasted for which seemed like an eternity; a desire for revenge and triumph against resolve and the desire to protect his friends.

Finally, the Valeyard spoke, quietly with vague undertones. "You may try."

Yet before the Doctor could retaliate with the reassurance that he won't only try, but do, a much younger voice interjected. "Oi Professor! Benny wants you to see something-!"

"Not now Ace." The Doctor snapped, glancing at the young woman before returning his gaze to...

Nothing.

"...Everythin' alright, Professor?" Ace inquired, seeing her mentor fixed on the wall patterned with white circles.

Mind thinking for a moment, the unnerved Time Lord threw a quick reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Ace. You were saying about Benny?"

"She says she's found something that doesn't look like it belongs on the TARDIS, and wants you to see."

He nodded, "I'll be with you shortly." As Ace waited, the Doctor gazed around the room one last time, slightly hoping for at least a trace of the opponent's presence, before joining his companion.

 ** _"My rise is inevitable..."_**

The aged voice echoed through his mind. "We shall see..." The Doctor muttered in response, pushing the unwelcome telepathic presence from his mind.

"You sure everything's alright?" Ace asked, noting the strange look on his face.

The Doctor forced a grin. "Of course, why wouldn't it be? Come along now Ace." Before proceeding past the puzzled girl and moving forward. Dismissing it as the Professor just being his usual dodgy himself, Ace pursued her teacher to where th other Professor awaited them.

 ** _"Inevitable indeed, little man..."_**

* * *

 **AN: I imagined the Valeyard would have somehow found a way to escape his own demise instead of dying with the alternative Sixth Doctor in Big Finish's "The Brink of Death". I'd be very disappointed otherwise, as the Valeyard remains my all-time DW villain, and I want to see more of him either on-screen or by Big Finish. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
